Práctica
by Ink Alchemist
Summary: Lily y James, el bosque, el calamar gigante y unos merodeadores que por algo se llaman así.


Lily era el sol que emergía de entre las nubes, Lily era una tarde soporífera de verano tumbados en el césped y las risas de una broma bien hecha, son sus ojos verdes brillando mientras intenta aguantarse la risa y sus carcajadas cuando no es capaz de aguantar más. Lily es su larga melena pelirroja y su piel blanca casi desprovista de pecas.

-En serio Cornamenta- le dijo Sirius cuando saludando a Lily durante el entrenamiento de quidditch se estampó contra un poste de gol- creo que Evans nos ha engañado a todos y en realidad es una extratarteste y te ha sorbido el cerebro.

-Se dice extraterrestre- le corrigió Remus mientras hacía una bolita con la esquina de su pergamino y se la metió en la nariz para detener la hemorragia.

-¿Y yo que he dicho?- le contestó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros con sus habituales aires de superioridad- Me han dicho que en San Mungo hay una planta para gente como tú, Cornamenta. Creo que la llaman planta para imbéciles crónicos pero igual tendrías que preguntárselo a Quejicus.

-¿Yo, irme sin ti Canuto? ¿Cómo iba a irme sin el amor de mi vida? A mis brazos cabrón pulgoso- Black fingió hacerse el afectado para luego saltar sobre James, los dos rodaron por el suelo convertidos en un lío de brazos y piernas descontrolados.

-Un mes y me pones los cuernos ni más ni menos que con Black- al oír la voz de Lily, James luchó por quitarse de encima a Sirius, que en esos momentos le ponía morritos.

-No es nada personal Evans- le dijo Sirius mientras se ponía de pie de un salto- Es que a Cornamenta le van las varitas en el bolsillo delantero de los pantalones.

-Pero no cualquier varita Canuto, como la tuya ninguna- James le guiña un ojo y Sirius finge desmayarse, Remus y Peter se ríen y Lily esboza una sonrisa, intentado hacerse la dura.

James se deshizo de su mirada burlona con esa facilidad pasmosa que tanto impresionaba a Lily y pasó a tener la mirada de bobo enamorado que ponía cada vez que la veía. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, él se perdió en el verde de sus ojos y por detrás oyeron a Sirius decir algo como _Circe bendita, me va a estallar el corazón de tanta ternura _y a Remus contestándole _Cierra la boca Canuto_.

-Recuerdame porque aguanto a ese idiota de Black- le preguntó ella con voz risueña cuando se libraron de ellos.

-Porque sales conmigo- le contestó él encogiéndose de hombros y besándola en la mejilla- y él es como una verruga peluda desagradable pero simpática.

Era sábado y las parejas se escabullían a Hogsmeade, lejos del colegio, los profesores y el uniforme. Todos se dirigían en manadas al salón de Madame Tudipie o a las Tres Escobas, pero Lily y James se alejaron paseando del bullicio. Él la estrechaba contra sí cogiéndola de la cintura, la joven Gryffindor se dejaba hacer, le da la sensación de que lleva tanto tiempo resistiéndose que ya no le quedan fuerzas, apoya la cabeza contra su hombro y se deja llevar.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta con curiosidad, cuando toman un camino secundario y comienzan a alejarse del pueblo y de los demás estudiantes.

-Es un secreto- le contesta el merodeador y le da un beso en al mejilla. El sendero se vuelve cada vez más estrecho, hasta que pasa a ser de tierra pisada entrecruzado por las raíces de los árboles.

-Le advierto señor Potter que si lo que pretende es llevarme al bosque para lanzarme un _Desmaius_ cuando este distraída y cortarme mi preciosa melena para hacerse una peluca para sus perversiones con el señor Black lo va a tener difícil- la chica se puso en posición de defensa- Se karate.

-¿Qué sabes que?- James la miraba confuso, no había oído hablar de eso en su vida, él que estudiaba Estudios Muggles para poder decir _¡Mira Lily, se lo que es un vaquero! _

-Karate- le explicó Lily con esa voz de profesora que ponía cuando tenía que explicarle algo que daba por sabido- Es una cosa que usan los muggles para pegarse los unos con los otros, o para meter miedo al resto de personas.

-¿Y tu cuanto karate sabes?

-Soy cinturón blanco que es lo máximo que se puede saber- James puso cara de asombro y ella casi se sintió mal por mentirle.

-Jo, yo que quería llevarte detrás de un árbol y meterte mano.

-¡Potter!- gritó ella escandalizada- ¡Usted lo único que quiere es lío conmigo!

Por un momento Cornamenta se lo cree y está a punto de pedirle disculpas, pero entonces ella empieza a reírse, con su risa libre y burbujeante. Y en ese momento, llegan a donde el quería llevarla y se le corta la risa.

El camino termina al pie del bosque, después baja por un pequeño acantilado, pero lo importante son las vistas, Hogwarts se extiende frente a ellos, majestuoso, con las luces encendidas, el Lago Negro refleja las luz del crepúsculo. Él se gira y la mira, tiene la boca abierta y sus ojos verdes brillan todavía más que el lago. Una lechuza sale del despacho de Dumbledore y algunos alumnos están tumbados sobre el césped frente al lago, uno tira una piedra y el calamar gigante se la devuelve con un golpe de tentáculo.

-Fijate- exclama James- Tengo que fichar a ese cefalópodo como guardián, Canuto empieza a chochear.

-En algún momento tendrás que contarme por que te llaman Cornamenta- Lily lo dice de forma despreocupada pero James nota la amenaza en su tono de voz.

-Es posible- responde él esquivando su mirada- Pero no hoy.

Y la besa, sus labios sobre los suyos, suaves e invasivos al mismo tiempo, su lengua pide permiso para entrar y ella se lo concede, por que es allí donde tiene que estar, acariciando su paladar y enredándose con la suya, las gafas de James se empañan y a Lily se le cae el gorro de lana.

-Menudo par de pervertidos- le susurra Sirius a Peter desde su escondite detrás de un árbol.

-¿Y nosotros que somos?- pregunta Remus con un tono irónico.

-Explicáselo Colagusano que Lunático está un poco troll hoy.

-Estamos aquí para ahorrarle sufrimiento a James si algo sale mal y empujarlo barranco abajo- responde Peter como si estuviera recitando la lista de pociones relajantes.

-Te recuerdo que tu también traes aquí a tus ligues y ninguna te ha visto caer barranco abajo.

-Práctica Remus, práctica.

* * *

><p><em>Mi primer fic de los merodeadores, confieso que me daba un poco de respeto y que no sabía muy bien como me saldría, e aquí el resultado.<em>

_Dedicado a Eis Black y a Salacia Sparrow por aguantar mis subidas y bajadas de humor y leerse todas mis pifiadas. Y a todas esas personitas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review. Besos¡_


End file.
